


Day 4- Buried Alive

by broken_fannibal



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Good Omens Extended Universe, Twilight (Movies), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: (Not the sexy kind), Anal Sex, Biting, Buried Alive, Chases, Creepy, Crossover, Dark!Aro, Dark!Lucian, Heavy Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, POV Alternating, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Because of a hunt gone wrong, Peter gets buried alive as revenge.Aro and Lucian who are taking a walk on the cemetery, hear noises from inside one of the graves. They get Peter out and decide to have some fun with him.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Lucian (Underworld)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949557
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you now, even if you've read the tags. This is fucking dark and (if I managed) also creepy. So re-read the tags and summary and decide if you really want to continue. This is your chance to back out, I don't judge you.
> 
> There is no non-con in this fic, the sex is between Aro and Lucian and 100% consensual.
> 
> also if you want a nice spooky soundtrack to listen to while reading this I'd recommend [Night of the Wolf by Nox Arcana](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xP3zLExMIzE)

It was a crisp, clear night. A light wind rustled through the leaves of the nearby forest. The full moon bathed everything in its silvery light.

As they walked down the uneven path over the graveyard they did not yet know their night would soon take a very interesting turn.

After a while, Aro stopped in his tracks, touching Lucian's shoulder. "Do you hear that?"

Lucian stilled and listened.

Thumping. Cursing. Huffed breaths. A frantic heartbeat.

They looked at each other.

There was someone, a human, trapped here.

"We should help the poor soul, don't you think?" Aro asked, a mock-innocent tone in his voice.

Lucian grinned, a cold glint in his eyes. "It would be rude not to."

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

"And who knows, we might get a snack tonight after all…" Lucian added.

Together, they made their way over to the source of the noises. It turned out to be a fresh grave.

They listened to the noises from inside for a while. The human seemed to be despairing.

Lucian shifted and started digging.

When he had nearly reached the wooden coffin, they heard a voice. "Cowards! Are you letting me out again?" A loud thump. "You'll regret it, I'll kill you!"

Aro laughed. Oh, if only this human knew what was coming for him… He might be acting brave now but he would soon realise the horror that was waiting for him out here.

Lucian snarled and dragged his claws over the lid.

And as quickly as he had started shouting and threatening, the human went quiet again.

Lucian tore the lid off and pulled the terrified human out of the grave by his shirt. Once out, he let go and hovered over him, growling.

Peter was frozen in place. The giant wolf stood over him, staring at him, deep snarls and growls coming from it. He didn't dare to move, his heart started hammering against his ribcage.

Suddenly a man kneeled down next to him.

For a moment he was relieved. Would he save him?

But then the man tilted his head and smiled. He reached out and wiped blood off his forehead. Peter watched in horror as he brought his finger to his mouth and licked it off.

He hummed and his eyes closed. "Delicious."

When he opened his eyes again, Peter noticed their dark red colour. And the pale skin. Shit, shit, shit. That was a vampire! He wouldn't get out of this alive after all!

The vampire continued to stare at him, his gaze so direct it made goosebumps break out all over his arms.

"Now what shall we do with you?" Aro asked. He turned his head and looked at Lucian. "He tastes exquisite, scared as he is. But it would be a shame to end him already…"

Lucian shifted back. "I agree. We could have some fun, chase him a little."

Aro grinned and looked back at the human who was shaking by now. "Yes. A chase sounds like a marvellous idea." He reached out and pulled the human to his feet. "Run!" He shoved him forward.

Not even a second after he'd let him go, the human started running, stumbling at first but quickly picking up speed.

Peter ran as fast as he could. He had no idea where to go. There was no city anywhere close. But there had to be something. A place where he could hide. Or at least find something he could use to defend himself. His chance of surviving the night was low already but he wasn't going to give up so quickly.

Branches whipped in his face, stinging and burning but he couldn't care. He fled further into the dark forest, he could barely see anything anymore at this point.

By the time he reached a clearing, his lungs burned, his legs shook. But he had to keep going… He couldn't… he couldn't stop… Everything hurt too much, he was exhausted already. He stopped and took deep breaths. He shuddered as a freezing wind swept over his sweat-soaked skin. It rustled in the trees, sounding almost threatening.

When he had somewhat caught his breath, he started running again. But then he spotted a figure at the edge of the forest, as he got closer he recognised him. It was the vampire. His pale skin glowed in the moonlight. Fuck! He changed course, running to the side. In the forest everything was dark again, he could barely see where he was going. He only charged forward. As quickly as he could, as far away as possible. His heart hammered against his ribcage, threatening to break out. Branches cracked under his feet.

After a while, he noticed they were too loud, too many to be his own. He looked to his right, then to his left. The werewolf! It ran towards him!

He made a sharp turn to the side. His foot caught on a root, he fell. He ignored the pain and scrambled to his feet and without looking back picked up the pace again. He wouldn't stop!

His legs felt like they would give out any moment but he forced himself to keep going. He had to! Otherwise… otherwise he'd- No. Better not think about it. He jumped over a root, dodged a branch. He would make it!

Something rammed into his side and sent him tumbling to the ground. His head hit something hard and sharp pain spread from the back of his head. He winced and reached back. As he did, he opened his eyes to see what had hit him. His heart jumped and he tensed. It was the vampire! He kneeled over him and grinned down at him.

He cursed. His hand came back slick. He was bleeding. Fucking shit, he was doomed! As quickly as he could, he moved into a sitting position.

"We can do this all night," the vampire said after a while.

"Yeah? So can I," he huffed. His chest still heaving.

"Oh, I doubt that." He leaned closer. "You're exhausted," he crooned. The vampire grabbed his wrist and brought his hand to his mouth. He licked the blood off his fingertips. "Truly fascinating that you haven't given up yet. Don't you know you don't stand a chance?"

Peter pulled his hand from the vampire's grasp. He didn't stand a chance, he knew that. But he wouldn't be a coward. He'd fight until the bitter end.

The vampire got up. "Run along then. Let's see how long you'll last."

He didn't need to be told twice. He turned on his heels and ran. If there was even the slightest chance he'd survive the night, he'd take it.

He looked up through the trees. The sky was lighter. Could it be…? Was the sun rising? His heart leapt. If he could get out of the forest somehow, somewhere into the sun. At least the vampire couldn't get him then… There was still the werewolf but it was worth a shot. Anything that heightened his chance to survive.

With renewed strength, he sped up. The forest grew lighter. And soon he reached another clearing. Bigger than the first. And close to where he stood were several fallen trees, their big, tangled roots sticking up out of the earth. The first rays of the sun shone up there. He stumbled, closer, pushing himself further. He had no time to waste. He picked the tallest one and began climbing.

He sat there, basked in the sun and looked around, trying to spot either the vampire or the werewolf. As his heartbeat slowed, as the adrenaline wore off, he could feel exhaustion take hold of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. He had to stay awake until he was safe!

It took a few minutes but then he spotted the vampire at the edge of the clearing. The werewolf was nowhere to be seen. Luck seemed to be on his side for once.

In the blink of an eye the vampire stood on the one of the fallen trees, right where sunlight and shadow met.

"Can't get me like this, can you?" Peter called triumphantly.

The vampire frowned. "You think you're so clever…"

"Oh, yes I do. You chased me a little too long, played your game for too long. Now it's too late."

The vampire grinned, showing his teeth.

A shudder ran down Peter's spine. What was he-? His eyes widened when the vampire took a step forward. Into the sunlight.

He stood there and nothing happened. His pale skin reflected the sunlight, nearly blinding him. But no burning, nothing.

His stomach dropped. He was going to die after all… Shit, shit, shit.

Slowly, as if he had all the time in the world, the vampire made his way over to him.

Peter turned around and started to climb down the web of roots. The world swam before his eyes. His body felt too heavy, his muscles ached. but he couldn't give up, he couldn't break down… He walked faster, tried to run, determined even though his legs protested with every step.

He looked behind himself, saw the vampire following him at a leisurely pace. Like he wasn't even worth chasing properly. He groaned.

But as he turned his head back, he nearly bumped into the werewolf. He yelped and jumped back. His heartbeat quickened, he really wondered how he hadn't had a heart attack yet. Quickly, he changed direction, started running even faster, no matter how much his muscles burned. But as he did his vision started growing dark around the edges. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening! He couldn't pass out! He didn't want to die!

He stumbled over something, a stone, his own feet, he couldn't tell. The world went black before he even hit the ground.

Lucian watched as the human changed his direction, his poor heart beating so quickly. He probably tried to run but it was more of an uncoordinated jogging. And then he stumbled and fell. Hitting the ground like a sack of flour.

He walked closer. Why wasn't he getting up? Had he given up? Surrendered to his fate? He nudged him with his foot and rolled him onto his back.

Aro appeared next to him. "He's not dying, is he?"

"Don't think so. Seems like he passed out…"

"Hm… pity."

"Yeah." He looked down at him. His pale, clammy face. The dried blood on his forehead. His dirty, torn clothes. "We can keep him."

Aro looked at him, arching an eyebrow. "Keep him?"

Lucian nodded. "Take him with us, keep him at home. Could still be fun once he's recovered."

Now with interest, Aro smiled. "I see…" He looked at the human. It had been fun so far. He nodded. "What an excellent idea, darling."


	2. Early Morning Bliss

When Peter woke up, the first things he noticed was that he was warm and that he lay on something soft. He groaned and wiped over his face with his hands- or he tried to. But he couldn't. His eyes shot open and he looked up. His hands were bound.

Fuck.

Where was he? What was this? What had happened?

He had… he had been buried. He had been chased. He had been chased by a vampire and a werewolf…

He looked around but before he got far his eyes widened and fear spiked inside of him.

They were here! They were next to him on the bed!

They were… fucking?

The werewolf lay on his back, hands in the vampire's hair, legs wrapped around his hips. The vampire thrust into him at an insanely fast pace.

Peter watched in horror as the werewolf pulled the vampire's hair to the side and started nipping at his neck, his teeth were longer, sharper, more fangs really. The vampire moaned and bared his throat.

He tore his eyes away. They seemed distracted enough, nothing indicated they had noticed he was awake yet. Maybe he could use the chance to escape. He looked up and focused on the cloth binding his wrists to the headboard. It was complicated knotwork and it wasn't like he knew much about knots… shit, how was he supposed to get it open in time?

But as he pulled at different parts of the knot to figure out which one would come loose first, he noticed something else. His arms were naked. Where was his jacket? Where was his shirt? He looked down at himself. He was covered in a blanked but as he moved his legs, he noticed he wasn't wearing pants either. Another spike of panic shot through him.

What were they going to do to him? What did they need him naked for? Were they going to fuck him? Was the vampire going to feed on him? Turn him? He was torn from his thoughts by loud groans right next to him.

When he looked over, he saw the vampire slumped down on top of the werewolf. There was a large bite wound on his shoulder. Both their eyes were still closed. Maybe if he stayed still now they would drift off and he could try to get free then?

But before he could close his eyes and pretend to be asleep, the werewolf looked over at him. He smiled, there was still blood on his lips and between his teeth.

The sight sent a shudder down his spine.

The vampire looked up now as well. "Ah, good morning."

Peter continued to stare at them.

"Not very talkative," The werewolf commented.

The vampire hummed. "I hope you slept well?" he asked in an overly polite tone.

Peter scoffed. He had slept somewhat well but now he was absolutely terrified. But he wasn't about to let it show. "Why the hell am I naked?"

"You were dirty. All that earth and mud on you." The vampire clicked his tongue. "We couldn't possibly let you on the bed like that."

He frowned in irritation. "Why did you even put me on the bloody bed in the first place?"

"Where else are we supposed to tie you up?" the werewolf asked.

Peter's eyes widened. So their plan had been to tie him up? Was it just so he wouldn't escaped or was there something else? He started tugging at the restraints again. "Bastards, what are you gonna do to me?"

"Insulting us won't get you anywhere."

Peter felt like he would throw up. He gritted his teeth and pulled at the cloth binding him even harder.

The vampire reached out to stop his movements, pinning his wrists to the wood. He leaned dangerously close. "Don't bother. You won't get out of here unless we let you," he snarled.

Peter swallowed hard. What did they have planned for him?

"That, my dear, will remain a surprise," the vampire smiled and leaned back and let go of his wrists.

What? But… he hadn't… he hadn't said that out loud, had he? Could he read his thoughts? He paled. His chances to get out alive were practically zero now…


	3. Post-Coital Snack

Aro turned onto his back and pulled Lucian in for a kiss, he slid his hands into his hair. He hummed when he tasted himself, his own blood, on Lucian's tongue.

Lucian ran his hands up and down his sides. Then he started kissing down his cheek, down his neck, to the wound. He licked over it, cleaning away the blood.

Aro hummed.

When Lucian leaned back, Aro looked at him. "You know… I think I could do with a snack now."

Lucian smiled, his eyes flicked to the human next to them.

Aro turned his head and the human froze under their gazes. He turned onto his side and reached out.

He jerked back but he couldn't go far with his hands tied.

Aro caressed his cheek and smiled serenely.

"He's so scared," Lucian rumbled. He wrapped his arms around Aro and snuggled against his back.

Aro hummed. "I do like the taste of fear." He licked his lips.

The human made a pitiful sound. Aro laughed. He shuffled closer and slid a hand into his hair, he gripped it tight and pushed his head to the side, baring his neck.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the human's knee swinging up.

"Ah-ah-ah," he scolded. With a hand on his thigh, he pushed it back down.

The human stared at him with wide eyes, his heart beating even faster, his chest rising and falling with frantic breaths. Aro leaned in and inhaled, his eyes closed. He dragged his head back a little further before biting down.

Peter twitched and screamed at the sudden pain. He tried to fight but he was pinned down and tied up, he had no leverage, not nearly enough strength to do anything to stop it. He gritted his teeth. The vampire's hand felt so cold against his skin. His mouth did too. He shuddered.

Slowly, he could feel himself growing heavier, his eyes slipped shut.

Was this how he would die? Helpless, tied up and naked? He had always hoped he'd get to die peacefully…

He forced his eyes open when the pain lessened.

The last thing he saw was the vampire's face, his blood-smeared mouth, grinning down at him. The last thing he heard before he passed out were these six words: "Don't worry, we need you alive."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
